Gomez and Morticia's masochism tango
by EverLastingXLove
Summary: This is a songfic about Gomez and Morticia's relationship. The song used is The Masochism Tango by Tom Lehrer. I DO NOT OWN THE ADDAMS FAMILY, CHARACTERS, OR SONG!


_I ache for the touch of your lips, dear,  
>But much more for the touch of your whips, dear.<br>You can raise welts  
>Like nobody else,<br>As we dance to the masochism tango._

_Say our love be a flame, not an ember,  
>Say it's me that you want to dismember.<br>Blacken my eye,  
>Set fire to my tie,<br>As we dance to the masochism tango. _

On one gloomy evening Morticia Addams was in her green house clipping roses off their stem, but Morticia was very distracted that night _Mmm the full moon is so beautiful _she smiled as she clipped another rose and it fell to her feet. Then she was snapped out of her daze by a voice calling her name. Morticia twirled around with her sheers in her hand and saw Gomez.

"Oh Gomez hello" she said as her red lips formed a smile.

"Hello ma chere oh how you look so dazzling in the moon light" he grinned as he twirled her around.

Morticia smiled then she noticed Gomez's expression looked sadder than usual.

"Gomez what is the matter?" she asked sweetly.

"What do you mean Tish?" he asked.

"I have noticed you haven't been coughing up blood like you use to" Morticia said in a concerned voice.

"Oh yes I'm fine I promise I was just thinking….how long has it been since we tangoed?" Gomez asked.

"Oh it's been….hours" Morticia purred.

Then they started to dance but Granny interrupted them.

"Dinner is ready!" She called.

"Thank you mama we will be down in a moment" Morticia said sweetly.

_At your command  
>Before you here I stand,<br>My heart is in my hand. ecch!  
>It's here that I must be.<br>My heart entreats,  
>Just hear those savage beats,<br>And go put on your cleats  
>And come and trample me.<br>Your heart is hard as stone or mahogany,  
>That's why I'm in such exquisite agony.<em>

_My soul is on fire,  
>It's aflame with desire,<br>Which is why I perspire  
>When we tango.<br>_

Once they got to the dinner table Morticia and Gomez looked around for their children but they did not see them anywhere.

"Mama were are the children?"

"Oh they are up stairs with Lurch we thought you and Gomez could use some alone time" Granny smiled.

"Oh thank you mama that's very thoughtful of you" Morticia smiled.

"Don't mention it well enjoy your dinner" she grinned as she walked up stairs.

Gomez pulled out morticia's chair for her then took a seat next to her.

"Oh you look so beautiful in the candle light cara mia" Gomez smiled.

Morticia smiled and lifted the lid to her plate and it was the meal she and Gomez ate on their first date. Old road kill and Granny's famous slime pit noodles that she gets from drains every Friday. Then Morticia looked up at Gomez and frowned.

"What is the matter dear your not playing with you food, I believe your road kill still has some life in it"

"I'm sorry cara mia it's just that you're so beautiful" Gomez grinned.

"Um Gomez...do you still desire me after all these years? The old ball and chain?" Morticia asked.

"Forever!" Gomez declared.

"Shall I get them?" Morticia smiled.

"Not just yet my love lets show how much we love each other first!" Gomez smiled as he stood from the table.

"Oh Gomez I thought you'd never ask!" Morticia smiled as she picked up a knife.

_You caught my nose  
>In your left castanet, love,<br>I can feel the pain yet, love,  
>Ev'ry time I hear drums.<br>And I envy the rose  
>That you held in your teeth, love,<br>With the thorns underneath, love,  
>Sticking into your gums.<em>

_Your eyes cast a spell that bewitches.  
>The last time I needed twenty stitches<br>To sew up the gash  
>That you made with your lash,<br>As we danced to the masochism tango._

_Bash in my brain,  
>And make me scream with pain,<br>Then kick me once again,  
>And say we'll never part.<br>I know too well  
>I'm underneath your spell,<br>So, darling, if you smell  
>Something burning, it's my heart.<br>Excuse me!  
><em>

"Ready whenever you are love!" Gomez smiled.

Morticia smiled and threw the knife as hard as she could but Gomez caught it in his teeth. Then Morticia turned around a grabbed a custom made branding iron from the fire place.

"Oh Gomez remember this! This was the branding iron you gave me on our first anniversary" Morticia grinned.

"Oh yes how could I forget?" Gomez smiled as he took off his shirt revealing the many burns, burses, scratches and brands from prior times.

"Do it my love" Gomez smiled as he turned his back toward her.

Morticia giggled as she pressed the scorching hot metal to Gomez's flesh. Morticia sighed in delight as she smelt his burning flesh. Once she removed branding iron she looked at her initials she left with it.

"Its only you I want to dismember!" she purred.

Gomez stood and gave her a tight embrace.

"I love you so much Tish!"

"And I love you Gomez!" Morticia grinned as he placed a kiss on her delicate full red lips.

_Take your cigarette from it's holder,  
>And burn your initials in my shoulder.<br>Fracture my spine,  
>And swear that you're mine,<br>As we dance to the masochism tango._


End file.
